The Daughter of The Goddess Of Love and Cupid
by MyFavoriteMistake
Summary: #3: Mikan Sakura is the daughter of The Goddess Of Love and his father is Cupid. Her mother gives her missions to 'match make' people. Then, she got a new assignment. She has to find Natsume Hyuuga's destined partner. But it is hard since she is just stubborn than she is.
1. Chapter 1

**The Daughter of The Goddess of Love and Cupid  
**

_By MyFavoriteMistake_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story.

Dedication: My sister, Anna.

A/N: Got an inspiration while watching TV.

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the daughter of The Goddess Of Love and his father is Cupid. Her mother gives her missions to 'match make' people. Then, she got a new assignment. She has to find Natsume Hyuuga's destined partner. But it is hard since she is just stubborn than she is.

**_This is un-betaed. So expect grammar and spelling mistakes. _**

* * *

Chapter One

**MIKAN'S Point-of-View**

'I, Mikan Sakura, is the daughter of the Goddess Of Love and the Legendary Cupid. The real masters of Love.

But I don't like my life. My mother is the Goddess of Love. So, I inherited her beauty. I have light brown hair that falls to my back. A set of brown eyes, a heart-shape faced with a small nose. I'm beautiful. That's what everybody says even when I was a kid. What's my problem? I have many fan boys/admirers at Earth and Heaven alike. In Heaven, the male angels of different places come to our place and try to court me and try to get my affection. Giving me extravagant gifts like the Harp from the God of Music, the shoes of the messenger of heaven. I just accepted it since my mother scolded me when I rejected a gift and she saw it. On Earth, when I go down, boys ogle and stare at me. I quickly went home and reminded myself to be invisible next time.

When I became eleven, I moved to Fumetsu Lane. It's an invisible place at Earth exclusively for us immortals. But only the sons and daughters of gods lives here since the gods like my mother and father doesn't like to live here. They prefer their big palaces in heaven, sea, underworld whatever. Typical. So I get to see my cousins, brothers, nephews, nieces and whatsoever.

When I officially turned fourteen, I threw a big party at the Fumetsu Circle. Where parties are held. Surprisingly, my mother came. But judging to her expression, she didn't came here to enjoy my birthday celebration. After my party, my mother and I went to my house together. She said she wanted to talked to me privately. And for your information, our 'private talks' involves lectures.

We sat in an awkward silence. I sit nervously in my seat while my mom stared at me.

My mother opened her mouth to speak."Mikan, I have something to tell you." She said calmly. "You-"

"Mom, if your gonna lecture me because I rejected Kenichiro-kun, please don't." I said quickly.

"You rejected Kenichiro Kazekawa?" My mother said. Her eyes widening. As if I shocked her. Then, I realized, maybe she didn't know and I slipped.

"Oh shit." I said. _'She's not scolding me because of Kenichiro.I slipped. Damn'_

"Young lady, it's bad to swear." She said firmly. "And what did I told you about rejecting a gift?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. It's disrespect and blah blah blah." I said waving my hand in the air urging her to continue what . "I just want to get his hopes up. You see he already thinks I'm his fiance. Anyway, what are you gonna tell me a while ago?"

She sigh. "We'll talked about Kenichiro later." She said. "Mikan, if I tell you to do this, you have to promise me that you will agree these terms I will tell you and you will never back out."

"What do you mean?" I knitted my eyebrows in confusion.

"Just promise it." She said firmly.

"And if I don't?" I said.

"Mikan..." My mother said, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Just promise you'll not scold me for rejecting Kazekawa." I said. "And you will not scold me if I rejected another gift." It's not a nice condition but I just don't want to hear another lecture.

She thought about this first. "Sure." She said finally. "Now. Promise."

"Fine. I promise" I said with doubt.

"Now say this." My mother said. "I pledge myself to the goddess Yuka, the goddess of Love."

"What?" I said.

"Just repeat it Mikan." My mother said.

"I-I pledge myself to the goddess Yuka, the goddess of Love." i said

"I accept the role of being the one to balance love in the world and find the destiny of the mortals on Earth." My mother said.

"I accept the role of being the one to balance love in the world and find the destiny of the mortals on Earth." I repeated. Then I glowed bright pink and floated a little inches and sparks flew around me. Then I sink back into my seat and the light faded.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You accepted being a match maker." My mother said.

"What?"

"You are one of the people who are in charge in pairing up people with their destined soul mates."

"What? You didn't told me! I don't accept it." I said.

"You already did accept it."

"But you didn't told me before!"

My mother sigh. "I know you would back out."

"You damn right I would." I said.

"Mikan..." My mother said.

I sigh. "Fine. What do I do now?" Still a little angry.

"Just like I told you." My mother said. "You have to find the destined partner of a certain mortal."

"You mean... Just like the job my older sisters and brothers?" I asked. Misaki told me sometimes her certain trips on the mortal world.

"Yes." My mother said and nodded.

"And just like Dad with his Cupid-thingy?" I asked.

"Yes. Like your Dad with his Cupid-thingy."

"So, I will gonna shoot some arrows with a bow?"

"No." My mom said. "So do you accept it?"

"Aw. That would be so cool. And Dad says he uses bows and arrows." I said, a little disappointed. "And yes, I accept it."

My mother smiled.

"Anyway...What I'm gonna use to match make?" I asked. "If it's not the bows and arrows."

"Your Dad is joking with you with the bows and arrows thingy. And your gonna use your voice. That voice will be your power." Her mother said. "And remember. You are not allowed to fall in love."

_As if I'll fall in love, _I thought_. _Even I was mad at her for not telling me, I just like matchmaking. It's just a piece of cake. I'd done it before.

"When is my first assignment?"

'As the daughter of the Goddess of Love, I am in-charge of making sure people is happy. Balancing love and hate in the world. And for this new job, as the daughter of Cupid, I'm in-charge in match making people with their destined partner. And I'm not going to screw it up.'

* * *

**2 years later. Mikan Sakura is Sixteen.  
**

I sat on a seat watching the people dance around. I sigh. This mission should be easy if my assignment loves to go to romantic parks, mall or any place instead of this. A party at the bar. To be more specific, a _birthday _party at a bar. The celebrant must be rich renting a large bar and a DJ but I really don't care right now. I sigh again. I looked around and immediately spotted my assignment. He's alone. _'I need to perform the mission before his friends call him.' _I thought as I looked around to see where his friends where and saw that they are occupied at the food table. _'Well, after they stopped eating'_

I tap the table. Very bored. I looked around and still not sensed _it. _The sign of who is his destined partner. Then the sound of the door opening caught my attention. A pretty girl with black hair walked in with tear streaks down her cheeks and I sensed it.

_'Right on time.' _I approached my assignment. He saw me and smiled.

"Hello." He said. _'How polite.' _I thought

"Hello." I replied.

"Do you need something?" He said.

"Actually, I want to help you." I said lowly. And looked at the table where is friends where. They are almost finished eating.

"What do you mean?" He asked as I sit next to him.

I looked over and saw the girl is rummaging her bag. _'I need to work faster' _"Take this money and buy that girl over there a drink." I said gesturing at the depressed girl.

"What?" He asked as if I'm crazy.

" Just trust me. Introduce yourself. But don't try to flirt yet. Make her tell you why she was crying. And you'll figure out what will happen next by yourself." I give the money into his hands. He looked at the girl who was now sitting a few chairs away from us.

"Wait…what?" He said confused.

"Just do it." I said and looked again at the food table and then the depressed girl

"No. I don't even knew her. And I can't take your money." He said.

"You just did," I said. "Do this and you'll never regret living. Trust me."

"Wait," the guy said. "I don't even know your name."

"Trust me." I gestured to the girl. "It's hers that you _really _want to know."

I immediately went to the door and opened it but I turned around once more to make sure he did what I told him. I saw him looked at the money then to the girl. Making some connections. He sighed then walked over to the distressed girl.

"Hey, let me pay for your drink," he offered, putting a gentle hand on her back. The girl nod slowly and stop rummaging her bag and zipped it closed.

I smiled. _'Mission accomplished' _And I left the bar. Then a cab stopped in front of me and the window has been rolled down.

"Hey, Mi-chan." A guy with a cap and a star tattoo on his cheek.

"What are you doing here, Tsubasa-senpai?" I asked.

"You don't want to see me? That's mean." Tsubasa pouted. "I'm gonna give you a ride back to Fumetsu Lane."

"Fine." I opened the door. When I looked back at the bar I saw the guy (my assignment) looking at me with a smile and mouthed a thank you. I smiled and I closed the door.

I looked at the passenger seat and saw Misaki, my sister. "You know your matchmaking style is very different from mine." She commented.

"I am always different." I said and Tsubasa drive to Fumetsu Lane. "So, Tsubasa, Misaki, why did you pick me up?"

"Mom and Gay-Dad wants to see you." Misaki said. I laughed when she say "Gay-Dad"

Misaki Harada-Sakura, my older sister. She has carmine pink hair and brownish-pink eyes. She has fair skin and a slim body. Misaki surprisingly has a complex personality. Fiery, confrontational, strong-willed, and brash, she is a girl you would not want to mess with. (Even Tsubasa-senpai doesn't test her temper) However, she is very loyal and caring to her friends. She actually possesses great strength and resistance, which she is famous for aside from her good looks.

"New assignment?" I asked

"Yup." Misaki said. "I think it's really important."

"Do you know what it is about?" I asked making myself relaxed on my seat and looked outside the window.

"No. But we need to get there fast." She said.

My sister and I looked at each other and smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm sorry to disappoint you but we'll gonna reach Fumetsu at 5 days." Misaki and I said simultaneously.

"Fine. Fine. I'm gonna drive faster." Tsubasa sighed and drove faster.

* * *

We entered my house. When we entered the living room, it's poorly lit.

"Yuka, Narumi. Sakura Mikan is here." Misaki said in a deep voice.

"Sit here." I heard mom said.

"I feel like I'm in a movie." I said. Then the light switched on.

"Quit joking around, Yuka and Misaki." Dad said.

"Hey, Dad." I said and waved.

"Hey, Mi-chan." He smiled.

"Dad! We are getting to the good part!" Misaki huffed as Dad sit next to Mom. Dad laughed.

"I just don't want to laugh out loud." Dad said and Misaki snorted.

"Anyway, Mikan, you have a new assignment." My mother said putting a file that is stamped top secret.

"I know Misaki told me." I said while getting the file and opening it.

'Hmm.' I looked at the file.

_'Name: Natsume Hyuuga_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 17_

and so on. I looked at the picture. He is quite good-looking. Crimson eyes and raven hair.

"I told you Misaki not to tell her yet." My mother said.

"Nah. I forgot. Don't worry. I didn't tell her the specific details." Misaki said.

Mother sigh. "Teenagers." She whispered and turned to me. "Anyway, this new assignment, is classified and _very _difficult.

"Why?" I asked still holding the file.

"Look at the details."

I looked once more. My eyes widened.

"N-No way."

"You're assigned to find a partner of..." My mom said. "...a demigod."

"A DEMIGOD?"

* * *

This is my first **Gakuen Alice multi-chapter** fanfic**,** so please tell me what you **honestly** think of it. Thanks **:)**

Review if you want me to continue it or not.**  
**

I think it's a bit rushed. XD**  
**

1/12/13 : I edited it a bit. XD Changed some parts. Read it again. It's a bit longer? I hope so. Review?

Reviews are loved.

_Love,_

_MyFavoriteMistake_

V

V


	2. Sorry

Hello, everyone. This is Mathilda.

I'm sorry but I won't be updating for a month because of... stuff.

I know that posting an Author's Note as an individual chapters are forbidden but don't worry I'll take this down after a few days. I'm sorry.

Hope you all forgive me for my forgetfulness...

Don't worry. I'll update as soon as I can. Maybe after a few weeks, I'll be able too. Also, the updates will be constant as soon as I come back...

Please follow me on twitter, SimplyMathilda

I will give updates there.. Love ya all.

_MyFavoriteMistake_


End file.
